Suspension systems used in vehicles are mainly used to decouple the vehicle structure from a ground surface on which a vehicle travels, and to balance wheel loads. Damping devices, such as shock absorbers, are typically used for this purpose. Besides conventional (passive) damping devices, such as shock absorbers, active damping devices may be used. Passive damping devices are a compromise between the requirements for vehicle stability, vehicle safety, and vehicle comfort. Active damping devices, in contrast, have the advantage that their damping behavior can be varied during operation. Although such passive and active damping devices have been effective in decoupling a vehicle structure from a ground surface, further improvements may be made to suspension systems that include such damping devices.